Next To Me
by deviousnsinning
Summary: A Ward/Skye ficlet which takes place after a *particular* scene in episode 108 "The Well".


**Title: **Next To Me

**Author:** Diane

**Pairing:** Grant Ward/Skye

**Rating:** Teen Rated

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing!

**Spoilers/Warnings:** This takes place after a *particular* scene in **episode 1.08 "The Well"**.

**Summary:** _While she hadn't expected Ward to share his deepest, darkest secrets with her, the fact he'd turned down her offer in favor of the older woman's definitely stung though, she realized, it probably shouldn't given her recent betrayal of the team which she was well aware he was still holding against her. Sure, there was the odd moment or two when he seemed to be softening slightly towards her but there was still that steely coolness in his eyes that made her stomach hurt. _

**Author's Notes:** This is just my little way of coping with what we saw in last night's episode.

* * *

After Ward had left her alone at the bar, Skye decided against ordering a drink and figured she may as well go upstairs and take advantage of their overnight stay in the hotel and have herself a nice, long bath. She was just coming around the corner when she saw her SO entering May's room, the door slowly closing behind him.

While she hadn't expected Ward to share his deepest, darkest secrets with her, the fact he'd turned down her offer in favor of the older woman's definitely stung though, she realized, it probably shouldn't given her recent betrayal of the team which she was well aware he was still holding against her. Sure, there was the odd moment or two when he seemed to be softening slightly towards her but there was still that steely coolness in his eyes that made her stomach hurt.

Having said that, given what he and May had both experienced when holding the staff it made sense that they would turn to each other for... comfort.

She stood there for a few seconds more before fishing her key card out of the back pocket of her pants and letting herself into her own room. Hopefully Coulson wouldn't object too much to her cracking open the mini bar.

* * *

Skye was just drifting off to sleep when she thought she heard a faint knock on her door. Probably just wishful thinking, she thought to herself before turning over and making herself comfortable in the double bed her room held. She was so used to sleeping in either her van or her bunk on the bus that this was a real luxury for her.

The knock came again and realizing that she wasn't going to be allowed to fall asleep any time soon, she threw the covers aside and climbed out of bed; her toes sinking into the plush, cream colored carpet. Another luxury she wasn't used to. Upon opening the door, the first thing that hit her was the smell of whiskey coming from Ward as he leaned against the door frame. The sad, almost defeated look on his face tugged at her heart but she kept her features schooled, remembering how he'd chosen Agent May over talking to her.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hey," she repeated. "You know your room's next door, right?"

Ward nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's just... I wondered..."

Echoing his words from earlier, she cut him off. "I'm pretty beat so maybe we can do this some other time." She went to close the door but he quickly stuck his foot over the threshold and prevented her from doing so.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said, shrugging her shoulders and doing her best to sound nonchalant. "It's late and I'm tired." She knew it was petty but she couldn't help adding, "You could always knock on May's door and see if she wants to talk. Oh wait, you've already done that tonight."

"Skye—"

"Don't." Running a hand through her hair, she sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch. It makes total sense that you'd turn to her so just... you know, ignore me."

"All we did was talk," Ward told her, "nothing else."

"You missed out getting drunk."

The corners of his lips curved upwards into a half-smile. "I'm not drunk... not yet anyway."

"What are you doing here, Grant?" Skye asked. "Why not just go to your own room?"

He remembered the gentle touch of her hand on his own downstairs in the bar and, reaching out, he circled his fingers around her wrist. "I thought about it but..."

"But?" she prompted.

"I don't want to be alone tonight."

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him why he didn't just stay in May's room but she didn't want to know the answer to that question. Instead, she took a step back and opened the door wider in silent invitation, conscious of the fact she was wearing only an over-sized T-shirt which hit her at mid-thigh.

Ward's eyes landed on the mussed up bed that seemed to dominate the room and he swallowed past the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "Thanks," he finally said. There was an armchair in the corner of the room and he gestured to it. "I'll take the chair."

"No, you won't." A rosy blush infused her cheeks at the heated look that crossed his handsome face. "I, uh, mean... after everything you've been through you need a good night's rest and you won't get that if you sleep in the chair. The bed's more than big enough for us to share but I'll understand if you don—"

"Okay," he interrupted. They stood there in a somewhat awkward silence for a few moments before he broke it. "I'll just use the bathroom."

"Sure," Skye said, nodding. The snick of the bathroom door closing behind him had her releasing a long, slow breath. Walking over to the mini bar, she grabbed a bottle of water and placed it onto the nightstand before getting into bed and turning onto her side. Her eyes felt heavy and she knew it wasn't going to take long for her to fall asleep.

A few minutes later she felt rather than saw Ward's return and his hesitation as he stood beside the bed was almost palpable. "Just get in," she mumbled sleepily, pulling the covers back for him.

He was just about to switch off the lamp situated on the nightstand when he saw the bottle of water and asked, "Is this for me?"

Forcing her eyes open, she saw what he was referring to and replied, "Uh huh... I figured it might help lessen the hangover you'll have tomorrow." She did her best to appear unaffected by the sight of him dressed in just his dark grey T-shirt and boxer briefs.

Breaking the seal, he unscrewed the cap and downed half the bottle in one go before setting it back down and then turning off the light. Climbing into bed beside the petite brunette, he crossed his arms beneath his head and hoped that he wouldn't have long to wait for the pull of sleep to overcome him.

Turning his head, he watched Skye as she slept; taking in the way her lips were slightly parted as well as the soft, breathy sounds she made. He wanted to touch her again but, at the same time, he didn't want to wake her.

"Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes.

She waited until she heard his breathing even out before she quietly responded, "You're welcome."

_Fin_


End file.
